The Greatest Gift
by UseTheLadiesRoom
Summary: Castiel gives Dean a gift. Set at the end of season 8.


Castiel had felt his stomach tighten as dean pulled the ribbon, the ribbon had lead along a bow on top of the poorly wrapped paper shoe box. (The shoe box was from dean getting Cas a new pair of shoes after he had lost the match to his old pair when he had fallen from heaven) as dean lifted the lid he discovered a large square pillow. The pillow was white with some smudges of dirt on it, the pillow had writing on it that read "You're the best, Dean" with a heart shaped smiley face underneath. Dean had lifted the pillow out of the box and found a single dark grey feather that must have fallen out of the pillow, he pinched the feather and held it up to the light where it had shown a silver glimmer that had moved in waves from he base of the feather to the tip. (it had reminded Dean of the hypnotic waves that a cuddle fish had use to catch stubborn prey, Dean hated that he knew that but it was one of the things Sam was watching one day when they had a day off)

Dean was in bed that night with his head on the pillow and the feather in his hand, he had brushed the feather under his nose feeling the tickling silk like feather sending a surge of pleasure and comfort throughout his body. He had brushed again and again until a he had noticed a certain smell. The smell was similar to the first rain of the season mixed with the smell of firewood burning in a chimney. Dean had remembered this scent from when he was with his mom back home, while john was inside making a fire, Dean, Mary and Sam were outside on the porch watching the pale sidewalk slowly turn black as it had gotten patterned with spots of water.

Dean had once again become lucid from this memory as he spun the feather between his fingers. He noticed some rays of the full moon that had penetrated the curtains and illuminated the Blue paisley wallpaper. He held the feather up into the moonlight and watched the waves slowly move up the feather. Dean found himself to be hypnotized by this and had fallen into a deep and restful sleep.

The next morning Dean had again expressed gratitude for the gift.

"Where did you get the materials?" Dean asked.

"It was what I was wearing when we were in purgatory, I couldn't get the stains out and I would have gotten some cleaner fabric but I didn't have any money and if I would have asked I would've spoiled the surprise" replied Castiel.

"It's fine Cas" Dean comforted, pouring himself a glass of water. "I got probably the best night sleep I've had in a long time, Thanks to that Pillow"

Castiel looked up from his Cereal "That's cause it's made with my feathers" he replied "the feathers still contain the power to put someone into a deep sleep similar to what I did what I did to Sam when I first came to earth."

"wait, you used your own feathers to make this pillow? I thought you lost your wings when you lost your grace," said Dean looking at Cas puzzled.

"I made this pillow before that when you were mad at me for hiding, I was trying to protect you from Naomi and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and Sam. After falling from heaven you guys are the only family I have left, but I didn't know how to explain that to you until now. That's why I made the pillow."

"Thank you Cas, I don't know what to say," said Dean, finishing his water

That night Dean laid his head on the pillow wondering about the feather from the night before, he pressed his face into the pillow and smelled it for the first time. He noticed that the pillow seemed to be filled with smells. Dean had realized that the feathers did not have a distinct smell as a whole but the each had a smell that was connected to a good memory. He took another whiff and smelled firework powder mixed with the smell of his leather jacket and the impalas engine, he know that was the night he had taken Sam out to light fireworks. He took yet another whiff and smelled Lisa's perfume. Another and he smelled Ben's room after he had finally cleaned it like Dean had asked for the fifth time. He took a final smell and smelled mud and forest this reminded him of when he was in purgatory and finally located Cas, he remembered the happiness and relief when he embraced Cas in his arms. He knew this would give him pleasant dreams as long as he used this pillow. He rolled over, propped himself up to jerk his twisted shirt straight, closed his eyes and whispered under his breath "Thanks Cas, you're the best." and went to sleep.


End file.
